Electronic systems can include devices that require a regulated power source. Power converter circuits can be used to provide a circuit supply rail having a regulated voltage. As electronic systems continue to evolve they require more complexity in a smaller size. A power management unit refers to a portion of the electronic system that manages the circuit supply rails of an electronic system. Some electronic systems seek to reduce the power required during the time when the system is idle. However, some circuit functionality is still required even when the electronic system is idle. The present inventors have recognized a need for improved performance of power converter circuits.